You Know You're......
(A/N Not for the readers of Why Did You Leave Me?) I Have No Idea Where This Came From You Know You're A Redneck When..... #You think the last words to The Star Spangled Banner are "Gentlemen, start your engines." #You think a stock tip is advice on worming' your hog. #You've been married three times and still have the same in-law. #You think Taco Bell is a mexican phone company. #You think possum is the "Other White Meat." #You carried a fishing pole into Sea World. #You lit a match in the bathroom and your house exploded right off it's wheels. #You've got more than one brother with the name "Darryl." #The people on the 'Jerry Springer' show look like your neighbors. #You think fast food is hitting a possum at 60 mph. #And the last way is.....You take a six-pack cooler to church. You Know You're From Iowa When..... #You’ll skip your cousin’s funeral for the first day of deer season. #You can eat an ear of corn with no utensils in under 20 seconds. #You can tell the smell of a skunk and the smell of a feed lot apart. #You think people are idiots who say: “You grow great potatoes there.”• You are walking knee-deep in snow. #Your Christmas gift, when you were ten years old was a shotgun (aBB gun if you were a ‘townie’).. #“Hick” is a style of clothing. #There’s a tornado warning and the whole town is outside watching for it. #The only reason you go to Wisconsin, South Dakota or Missouri is to get fireworks. #You see people wearing camouflage at social events (including weddings)... #Your idea of a traffic jam is ten cars waiting to pass a tractor on the highway. #You drink “pop”, do the “warsh”, fish in the “crick” and shingle the “ruff” #You can drive 65 mph through 2 feet of snow during a raging blizzard without flinching. #The local gas station sells live bait. You Know You're Obsessed With Percy Jackson and the Olympians When.... #You go to the Empire State Building and you ask for the 600th Floor. #There’s a thunderstorm going on and you scream, “CALM DOWN, ZEUS!” #Every time you use the Internet, you thank Hermes. #You see an owl, you go, “Hi Athena!” #Everyone else is creating a Twilight family and you create a PJO family. #You’re on a boat and you pray that Poseidon is in a good mood #You get really mad at Hades when a family member dies. #You don't read anything but PJO for 3 months. #You've gone to Google maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood’s address. #You make the PJO characters on Sims, as Miis on the Wii, and other video games. #You are a PJO character for Halloween. #Recite lines randomly from the books. #When you see/hear about anything myhtology-related, you talk about how it was in PJO (what page, book, etc.) and what happened to it. #You are going to the Camp Half-Blood in Texas #You claim that Percy IS real and lives in New York no matter how much your friends argue with you. #That everytime you pick up a pen, you think it'll turn into a sword. #Everytime you play dodgeball, you bring a suit of armor. #Whenever your internet slows (or gets shut) down, you yell at the sky and say "HERMES! WHY DO YOU LOVE ANNOYING ME?!" #When someone gets married, you say: "I hope you shall not anger Hera" Category:Completed Stories/Poems Category:EvanescenceLover